Eric and Claire
Eric and Claire is an American animated series created by Craig McCracken that aired on Cartoon Network since October 27, 2016. Synopsis This series focuses on 15-year old Eric McEdderson and his 6-year old ghost friend, Claire (and sometimes their friends) as things go on in Strangon, Ohio. Voice cast *Seth Green as Eric McEdderson, Nook and the Man *Grey DeLisle as Claire the Ghost, Emily McEdderson, Astra the Ghoul, Tasha the Very First Girl Scout and Kelly Virus *Mark Hamill as Brandon Hemperger, Bludo and Arcadius the Technoghost *Jessica DiCicco as Brittney Hemperger, Nurse Carrie, Heart Ladybug and Jessica Silverdoe *Rob Paulsen as Michael Stedee, Byron Devlin, Vacko and Dylan "Derp" Heartson *Sean Astin as Brody Malo *Catherine Taber as Darcy Hari, Princess Goodie, and Cassandra *Tom Kenny as Kennedy Turpin, Horsey, King Fredrick the Third, Carl Toon and Richard Montez *Dave Fennoy as Mr. Williams *Kath Soucie as Mrs. McEdderson and Mrs. Hienersmit *Brian Stepanek as Mr. Hemperger *Candi Milo as Mrs. Hemperger and Mrs. Dolofonia *Dee Bradley Baker as Rekah, Coco the Pug, Burger Creature, Soupy and Sprinkles the Cat *Khary Payton as Christopher Tally, Keshaun, Coach Kowalowski, Zach and Wasser the Demon *Hynden Walch as Melissa, Polly, Jill and the Kiss Fairy *Kevin Michael Richardson as John the Jock, Zolf, Ant I. Toon and Doro the Dirt Spirit *Dan Green as Roger Roather, Deceleration Dimetrodon: The Burgular Beater and Freckle *Kathryn Cressida as Ahana Asuma *Phil LaMarr as David Poplawski/Llamy the Llama and Death the Dragon *Jess Harnell as Heuvos and Makko *Cree Summer as Trixie, Big Mama and Paige the Demon *Mariel Sheets as Elizabeth the Shadow Girl *TBD as Gracey *TBD as Haley *TBD as Gracey and Haley's mother *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Tiny *TBD as Dummypants *TBD as the Sleeper Spirit *Kari Wahlgren as Vanna the Bath Ghoul *Billy West as Harold; Ben, Dippy the Dog and Wayne Watchez *Tress MacNeille as May, Madame Freakshow and Jot *Greg Cipes as Ryan Heathers, Spider Guy and Jack *Patrick Warburton as Mr. McEdderson ans Edward Lightwoman *Frank Welker as Slobs and Rooby-Duude *Tara Strong as Dolly, Carly, Alexa and Kaze the Wind Spirit *Jim Cummings as Spines, Benny Fly and Frog *TBD as Angela * as the Musical Monster/Mr. Marlin *Zach Callison as Chuckie Blue *Ariel Winter as Dacy Van Belt *TBD as Red Elephant *E.G. Daily as Joshua and Benny the Ghost *Carlos Alazraqui as George Duck and Lockear the Pirate Captain *Fred Tatasciore as Fiery the Heatman, Specter and Takuza the Demon *TBD as Donno *TBD as Donna *TBD as Doom *TBD as The Guardian Angel *Charlie Adler as Rot the Demon and Fang *TBD as the Dream Siren *TBD as Nathan Bugof *TBD as Girl Scout Leader *Kathleen Barr as Tabby *Gregg Berger as Mr. Butchan *Nolan North as Jack Smith *TBD as Tazina the Demon *TBD as Mizu the Water Spirit *TBD as Ki the Tree Spirit *Justin Roiland as Yogan the Lava Spirit *Boogie and Mr. Apochrosi don't have speaking roles. More coming soon... Episodes See List of Eric and Claire episodes. Crossover The Cryptids, Eric, and Claire Gallery Eric & Claire.png|The teaser of E&C Eric and Claire logo.png|The official logo Carnival Paranormal Scene.png|A scene from Season 2 episode, "Carnival Paranormal" Coco.png|Coco the Pug Claire (in her disguise).png|Claire (in her disguise) George Duck.png|George Duck Eric McEdderson.png|Eric McEdderson Claire the Ghost.png|Claire the Ghost Claire (again).png Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth the Shadow Girl Llamy the Llama.png|Llamy the Llama Christopher Tally.png|Christopher Tally Brandon Hemperger.png|Brandon Hemperger Joshua.png|Joshua Emily McEdderson (Remake).png|Emily McEdderson Brittney Hemperger.png|Brittney Hemperger Graphic novel series See Eric and Claire (graphic novel series). Film See Eric and Claire (Live-Action Movie). Spin-off See Eric and Claire: Stories. Revival Reception Critical response This show has received generally favorable reviews from critics, while highly positive from viewers and fans alike. It received an 8.1/10 on IMDB, an 83 on Metacritic, and 3 out of 5 stars on Common Sense Media. International titles *Spanish: Eric y Claire *French: Eric et Claire *Italian and Portuguese: Eric e Claire *German: Eric und Claire *Russian: Эрик и Клэр *Japanese: エリックとクレア *Korean: 에릭과 클레어 *Greek: Eric και Claire *Cantonese: 埃里克和克萊爾 *Norwegian: Eric og Claire *Finnish: Eric ja Claire *Swedish: Eric och Claire *Polish: Eric i Claire Legacy Dark Spirits and Me featured Hermit Crab Havoc in one scene. A parody of Eric and Claire was shown in The Epic Candy Quest as a DVD case. A Robot Chicken episode had a skit parodying Eric and Claire called Guy and Claire. Rick and Morty: Show Invaders featured a parody of the show called Patrick and Clare. Broadcast Merchandise See List of Eric and Claire merchandise. Mobile app See Eric and Claire: G.R.U.B. Club. Video game See Eric and Claire: Monster Havoc. Tropes and moments Eric and Claire/Tropes Easter eggs/cameos This series features easter eggs from various Cartoon Network cartoons. *In Hermit Crab Havoc, while Claire was reading a book, a demon similar to Aku from Samurai Jack can be seen on one of the pages. *In Merry "Claire-Mas" and a Happy New Year!, kids similar to Robin Snyder, Mitch Mitchelson, Elmer Sglue, Harry Pitt and Mike Believe from The Powerpuff Girls were seen in the mall in Claire's flashback. *In George Duck, George shows Eric pictures of what he was doing after he escaped from the lab he was in. One of them showed Chupacabra chasing him, and Eric responds, "Wait... doesn't he look familiar?", referencing to The Cryptids and the crossover the show and Eric and Claire had. *In Return of the Spooker, a broken frame with the Grim Reaper from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy can be seen in a trash can. **In the same episode, there is another Billy and Mandy reference. (TBD) *In Friends No More!?, or The Adorable Guinea Pig, dolls similar to Princess Bubblegum, Marceline and Flame Princess from Adventure Time were seen on the floor. *In Internet Screamer, an action figure resembling Zoko from Mythical ''can be briefly seen. Trivia *Eric and Claire takes place in a fictional city of Strangon, Ohio. *The only characters who know about Claire actually being a ghost and not a regular human besides Eric are Brandon and Michael, but as time goes on, more people start finding out, for example... **Llamy the Llama in ''Llamy the Llama. **The Cryptids, Dr. Turbo and Angel the Bald Eagle in the crossover special, The Cryptids, Eric, and Claire. **Elizabeth in The "New" Friend. **Madame Freakshow, her sidekicks, and Spiderguy in Carnival Paranormal. **Emily McEdderson (though she forgot about it after being knocked out) also in Carnival Paranormal. **George Duck in George Duck. **Emily McEdderson (this time didn't end up forgetting about it) in Emily and Claire. **A bunch of baby humans in Truth or Dare, including the baby from Eric, Claire and Some Baby. **Melissa in The Kiss Fairy. **The S.N.D. Gang in The S.N.D. Gang. *Madame Freakshow is claimed as Eric and Claire's arch enemy starting from "Carnival Paranormal", though before that episode, it was Brody and his gang that were their main arch enemies. *Darren Criss is a special guest star for his portrayal of The Music Monster from "High School Not-So Musical". **About a month later, another special guest star, "Weird Al" Yankovic, appeared to portray as Tiny. *There were rumors on the internet that unlike Season 1, Season 2 will become more gruesome, horrific and graphic, so much compared to a horror film, that it'll move from Cartoon Network to Adult Swim with TV-14 (or even TV-MA) episodes. However, the creator responded to the rumor saying it's false. *Dolofonia in Ms. Dolofonia's name is actually Greek for "Murder". *The show was originally going to be rated TV-Y7-FV, but this was scrapped due to the dark themes and instead got a TV-PG rating. **Because of its dark themes, it is considered one of Cartoon Network's darkest shows along with Courage the Cowardly Dog and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *Christopher Tally went through some changes in the show. Originally, he was gonna be an anthropomorphic shark that was turned into one by Michael's experiment back when he was a human. Next, he was changed into an anthropomorphic bulldog. Then, he was changed into a human like he is now, but was originally gonna be one of Eric's friends and one of the main characters, but finally, he was changed into a recurring character and overall the main antagonist in The Chick for Christopher. *Eric McEdderson was originally gonna be named "Edward McEdderson" and the show was supposed to be called "Edward and Claire". Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:2016 Category:TV-PG Category:Ghosts Category:Ghosts in television Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Supernatural Category:Mystery Category:Eric and Claire Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:2023 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Animation Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Kids Shows Category:Cartoon Network Studios